erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees
Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees is the thirtieth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the fifth battle of Season 3. It features Halloween "boogeyman", Michael Myers, battling the victim-turned-murderer of Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees. It was published March 18, 2016. Cast Tech N9ne as Michael Myers EpicLLOYD as Jason Voorhees Lyrics 'Michael Myers:' Better check under your beds. Thought you knew wrath ‘till He’s Back on the beat, Fresh meat for the beast means this Unstoppable Force’s gonna get ceased So look into the eyes of the pure evil this weasel can’t hope to equal, Your most lethal form of torturing people is forcing them through another sequel. You’re a Frankenstein’s Monster of every horror movie trope, it’s Angela Baker with Leatherface’s Mask hyped up on Norman Bate’s motives, With Carrie’s background, my tactics and the premise of the Fisher, So it’ll come as no surprise when some of your rhymes seem awfully familiar. My flows are Crystal clearer than lakes but you’ve learned to stay away from bogs, When Myers brings the verbal fires, this swampy Zombie is gonna get Rob’d. My patience has started fading, I’ve got a raging thirst to be facing worse Eternally subjected to awful reboots - That’s the real Jason’s Curse. 'Jason Voorhees:' It’s the Return of little Mikey Myers: this child’s just another life I’ll take. What’s a Halloween clown costume compared to the horrors of this lake? I conquered this genre, I’ll squander this haunted Austin Powers, I’ve slaughtered all the campers, so go on, hit the showers. You’re not a threat to the death bringer of beheaded Fred and his fingers, Truly, you’ll fret whatever in the shadows lingers: that’s a machete creeper. You think you have what it takes? You’re a disgrace who revealed his face, My blade’s ‘bout to bend this badly beaten Boogeyman out of Shape. You spit your verse, and it’s my turn, so will you disappear again? You’re supposed to rip them to shreds, not fucking play with them. Friday the 13th is some scary bad timing for this Season of the Witch, You don’t want to see me at your step: this kid treating you to his tricks. 'Michael Myers:' Your head is higher than the clouds and it’s gaining by the minute, But you’d think after Jason X, you would have learned the sky’s your limit. I’ll give you a head-start, my slowest walk is still faster then your quickest run, You’ve got a hundred sixty victims, but the beat isn’t one. 'Jason Voorhees:' You want to speak about beats? I’ll save a pummeling for this freak, You may have pioneered the screens, but I truly haunted all the teens, I’m the one that they idolize! The zombie hockey player committing homicide! While your spotlight was lost to a common time, you’re a long gone forgotten fright! 'Michael Myers:' You’re offed again within the hour of your every return while I’m busting out my cell, Wrecking havoc amongst whiny teens like yourself, so Jason can Go to Hell. Slit a fake bitch since age six and rocked the stage since, you can’t follow me, The season of the raging witch left Jason ditched, dick, ‘cause This Is Halloween! 'Jason Voorhees:' It’s not your holiday: it’s Friday, Myers. Forever and always, it’s my time to shine. Especially if that means my knife lines up with your spine and spikes dozens of times You’re just a psychopath who got out of the hospital, thought he was coming out stronger, But you’ll never off me in the slaughter, Michael, because I’m a true monster. Trivia *This is the first battle to use characters who originally appeared in off-season battles. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster